Can't Run from Doctor
by MissyMistyEyed
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka finally get the break they deserve from their hectic lives as shinigamis. Unfortunately for them, a certain doctor just won't stay away. TsuzukixHisoka, MurakixTsuzuki, MurakixHisoka. Possible threesome. Force. Control. Manipulation.


**I don't own any of the characters. I only own the fan fiction.**

**Warning: - Beware there are sexy scenes and some Violence.**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

"Ah! Isn't this great?" sighed Tsuzuki as his tired body made contact with the soft white duvet. "Chief sure is generous for letting us have a 2 week holiday in such a wonderful place." He closed his eyes and rested his hands behind his head.

Golden rays of sunlight filtered into the room, basking it in a warm glow. The other male drew the blinds open and gazed at the sun setting on the horizon. Orange, red and pink hue was fading slowly, giving way to the deep purple and blue of approaching twilight. The resort itself was on a nearby hill where it was much more calmer compared to the bustling life of the seaside town below. "What an amazing view."

Tsuzuki turned to his partner. It was one of those rare moments where Hisoka did not have his trademark frown plastered on his face. Dirty blonde hair framed the soft curves of the younger shinigami's face making him appear even more younger than his teenage form.

"Do you know what else is wonderful about this place?"

Hisoka glanced at the man whose eyes had widened and shinned in delight. "Hm?"

"Do you want to know?"

The younger shinigami went to sit on his bed and faced Tsuzuki. "What is it?"

"It's just wonderful!"

He blinked. He was really curious now. "Tell me."

The brunette sat up, raised a finger in front of Hisoka's face and laughed. "Nuh-Uh. Youth these days have no manners."

"Don't call me that." snapped Hisoka, slapping the hand away. The shinigami folded his arms and turned away.

Violet eyes blinked innocently. "Hisoka?" Emerald orbs turned to glare at him. Tsuzuki smiled and leaned forward to ruffle the boy's hair who in turn just deepened his glare. When Tsuzuki leaned in closer, Hisoka, feeling uncomfortable, leaned back and placed a hand on the bed behind him. Colour rose to his cheeks at the closeness of the other and the warm breath by his ear.

"They're having a banquet tonight… with a HUGE dessert selection!"

"Huh?"

"Isn't it great?!" squealed Tsuzuki in his puppy mode. His fluffy tail was wagging in delight. The blonde just looked at his partner who is supposedly 80 years his senior. "After all, dessert is one of the four essential meals of the day. Isn't it exciting? Anything you can eat every evening! The best part is that we don't pay for it." the shinigami bounced on his bed excitedly. Hisoka sighed but couldn't resist the small upturn of his lips.

"Idiot."

The puppy dog ears drooped automatically. "How mean."

Hisoka ignored him, lay down on his bed and yawned. "Hope that you enjoy yourself Tsuzuki." he muttered, closing his eyes.

Tsuzuki looked confusingly at his partner's small form, "Are you not coming?"

The other waved a hand at him, "I'm not that hungry. Actually I feel kind of tired."

He sighed but then smiled. "Alright then." It's not like Hisoka ever ate that much anyways. "I'll save you something."

"No need. There won't be anything left with your appetite." The older shinigami laughed and leaned over to ruffle the boy's messy hair only to have his hand slapped away once more.

"Alright, I'm going. I'm going." 'He can be such a brat.'

.

.

**At the banquet...**

"Excuse me Miss."

"Yes sir?"

"You don't happen to have anymore of those lo-vely apple pies?"

"Ofcourse sir." sweat dropped the waitress as she collected the pile of empty dishes.

"Thank you. And can you please send my regards to the chef?"

"Y-yes sir." squeaked the waitress struggling to carry the dishes. Another waitress came over to assist her.

"Let me help you."

"It's alright, we've dealt with worse." they smiled at him. They entered the kitchen together and said gravely. "Sir, the client would like some more apple pies. He sends his regards."

"That's one hell of an appetite he's got." grumbled the chef, placing an extra apple pie along with the order into the oven just in case.

They giggled, "Yes, my I wonder how he stays in such good shape."

"He has a very good looking face as well. I heard that he has a younger brother or friend with him who is absolutely adorable."

"You don't say? The receptionist said that they are very special guests."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but there is work needing done." said the chef sternly.

"Sorry." chanted the girls and scurried back to their jobs.

"One double crusted-apple pie. Enjoy" smiled the waitress, placing the plate of delicious dessert in front of the joyful man.

"Thank you!" The sweet aroma of fresh apples drifted into the man's nostrils. It was truly one of mankind's most delicious creations, well according to Tsuzuki at least. As the brunette bit into the pastry, sweetness filling his senses, he thought about how it was such a shame for Hisoka to not join him tonight. Ofcourse there will be lots of other occasions to spend with his partner as they had the whole of two weeks booked at the resort.

Tsuzuki clenched his hands together in joy. "And we don't have to pay for any of it." The violet eyed man put a mental note of bringing back a lot of souvenirs, especially for the chief. As Tsuzuki reached for his fourth slice, he felt the creeping sensation of being watched. He paused momentarily to take in his surroundings. His gaze scanned the room filled with happy couples, families and friends. There was a hollow feeling in his stomach all of a sudden. It really was a shame that his partner did not have an appetite tonight. Taking another bite, he resumed devouring the fifth third apple that night.

"Excuse me sir." the brunnete turned to the waitress who held a glass of wine out to him. "This is a compliment from the young gentleman by the bar."

The shinigami blinked in surprise and turned to face the bar behind him. Amongst the crowd of people, sat a very familiar figure on a stool. His immaculate white suit and shinning silver hair stood out from the small crowd of people by the bar. Tsuzuki's body froze and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sir-" The brunette turned to smile at the waitress and placed the money on the table. "Thank you for your services today. Please keep the tip." he winked at the blushing girl before grabbing the wine glass tightly and making his way towards the bar. 'What is he doing here?'

Each step, while walking across the banquet hall, seemed to take longer than usual as time stilled for a moment. Unfamiliar faces blocked his vision every now and then but one silver piercing eye always bore into his eyes. Approaching the bar, Tsuzuki sat down stiffly with a noticeable safe distance between them.

"What an unexpected meeting."

"Muraki." He glared at the other, gritting his teeth.

"The wine is an exquisite tradition in these parts. It is famous for its floral and strawberry aroma. I believe you have a sweet tooth Tsuzuki-san." The man raised his glass to the other and took a sip. The crimson drops that disappeared between those pale lips reminded Tsuzuki of blood and it made him queasy. He placed the elegant wine glass on the counter away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Simply enjoying your presence in this fine evening."

The brunette clenched his fist, eyes narrowing suspiciousely. "I find that hard to believe. What are you planning this time?"

The pale man smirked, "Tsuzuki I'm hurt."

"Cut the crap!" the shinigami smacked his fist on the counter. Some of the red wine had spilled down the glass. His outburst had earned him a disapproving look from the bar tender.

The doctor merely glanced at the view of the seaside through the glass windows by the bar. Night has fallen. "I see the boy hasn't joined you tonight."

Amethyst eyes burned fiercely, eyeing the man before them. "Don't touch him. We will bring you down regardless of your purpose."

"My purpose?" the Doctor mused, adjusting his glasses. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to fulfil it."

'Huh?' Tsuzuki blinked. 'Is he talking about his brother? The last time we saw each other?'

Muraki looked at him with a sinister smile. "No matter. I have a different purpose now."

Hearing that, a shudder went through his body. Tsuzuki could make out the flash of a glinting mechanical eye between the strands of silver hair. It seemed to be taunting him. "What are you going to do?" he growled.

A gloved hand reached to cup his cheek gently. "How beautiful. Your piercing eyes really do resemble amethyst." By this point Tsuzuki has had enough. He smacked the hand away and stood up.

"Gentlemen please." said the bartender nervously.

"Lets do this in another time Tsuzuki-san." said the Doctor smoothly and with that Muraki turned to walk out, his white coat gliding gracefully across the room. It quickly disappeared in the crowded hall.

Tsuzuki turned to the bartender, "Do you know what room that man is staying in?"

The bartender gave him an odd look. "We cannot give that type of information out due to privacy and confedentiality."

The shinigami sat down in frustration, massaging his temples. One of the waitresses sauntered over and whispered something in the bartender's ear.

The bar tender sighed, "But I will check for you. Please allow me one moment sir."

"Oh yes please." he smiled at the waitress who blushed and scurried away. "Thank you, that would be very helpful." The bar tender went to make a phone call while Tsuzuki drummed his fingers restlessly on the counter. He chewed on some peanuts to pass the time. 'What is he up to this time?'

"Excuse me sir, your _friend_ -" the bartender gave him a funny look.

"Yes?"

"- is currently staying in room 103."

Tsuzuki chocked.

"Sir!" He was handed a glass. The brunette downed it, coughed, spluttered and then gasped. He slammed some money on the counter and hurriedly made for the exit. 'That room is a couple of doors down our room.'

Then he stopped. His body froze, fingers barely brushing against the elevator button. His eyes widened in realisation and the blood stilled in his veins. 'Shit, Hisoka!'

.

.

.

_Ping._

The elevator doors parted and Tsuzuki hurried towards the end of the corridor. His vision was beginning to turn blurry and the room seemed to spin slightly.

'Strange.' he thought, 'I can usually hold my drink.' A couple of more steps and the brunette stumbled into a wall panting. 'What in the world?'

The corridor swam in and out of his vision, creating the illusion that the door of his room seemed further away. He leaned a hand against the flamboyant wallpaper patterns that seemed to swirl at the moment. The shinigami shakily made his way along the corridor. 'Hisoka...'

Before his hand could reach the brass door knob, a deep chuckle reached his ears.

"So this is where you stay."

Spinning around Tsuzuki clutched his head in pain.

"And here I thought that you were one to hold your drink."

'The drink!' Tsuzuki groaned, leaning against the wall for support and bending down, hands still clutching his throbbing head.

"I see the effects had started to take place." The vibrations of the Doctor's deep voice was almost hypnotising. Gloved fingers grasped Tsuzuki's shoulders and pushed him firmly against the wall. A hand snaked its way to rest on the brunette's waist while the other gripped his chin lightly. Silver met amethyst. Muraki scanned the face of his victim; hazy violet eyes glistened under fluorescent light, the slight tanned skin was tinted with a rosy blush and those soft lips were slightly parted.

"Pesky little boy isn't he?" murmured Muraki, gazing into the other's eyes. Tsuzuki struggled, placing hands on the doctor's shoulders in an attempt to push him off.

"Stop! What are you trying to do!?"

The man only pressed his slightly larger form more firmly against the other. The doctor's body felt warm despite the coldness that Tsuzuki knew lurked in his heart. "Always distracting me from you.", the pale man whispered into the brunette's ear. Licking his pale lips, the doctor began leaving wet patches of kisses along the brunette's tanned neck, savouring the taste. The shinigami shivered under them although he could feel his body heating up. Tsuzuki cursed his body for reacting this way. The hand on the waist pushed their pelvises together to slowly rub against each other.

"Muraki." groweled Tsuzuki, stopping the movement by grabbing the hand. The silver haired man ignored him and crushed their lips together, sliding a wet tongue in-between soft lips that had parted open in surprise. Both of the men groaned in pleasure at the delicious friction that was building up below.

_WHAM!_

A strong blow had sent Muraki flying against the opposite wall. Tsuzuki glared breathlessly at the other man. The doctor adjusted his glasses and wiped the blood from his lips. He smirked at the flustered man in front of him. Tsuzuki tried to take deep breaths and before he knew it, his face was pressed forcefully against the wall. Both of his hands were locked behind him in a death grip.

"Lets teach him a lesson." hissed the other.

"No, I won't let you-" A stinging sensation pierced through Tsuzuki's flesh. He gasped. His eyes widened in pain and panic. The doctor licked his lips and proceeded to lick the wound he had just inflicted on Tsuzuki's neck. The shinigami continued to gasp for air as the pain slowly spread through his body like burning fire, scorching his insides. He felt his control slipping.

"Don't worry Tsuzuki. The pain will pass. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

.

.

**Hisoka's POV**

A scream tore from his throat as the blonde sat up clutching his pounding heart and gasping for air. His heart was racing a million miles and cold sweat slithered down his back but that wasn't the worst part. The overwhelming smell of sweet sakura still clung to his senses as if he was drenched in it. Hisoka wrapped the thick duvet around himself, only to push it away when the smell became stronger. Tears dribbled down his cheeks. God, he can so pathetic at times. The nightmares still continued to haunt him; the sickening sweet smell of cherry blossoms, the blood-red moon, the blood and the taunting cold eyes of his killer. That mechanical eye was always scrutinising his suffering while the silver eye flashed with something along the lines of insanity. The shinigami shuddered and wiped away his tears.

Thank god Tsuzuki wasn't around, he hated to feel weak around the other. It only worried Tsuzuki more. Hisoka stood up, knees shaking, and went to sit by the window. There was a friendly moon tonight, a thin crescent of light that shined amongst the clutter of stars embedded in the dark blanket of the sky. The city below was very much alive with its multicoloured lights blinking and flashing in a secret synchronised rhythm. The blonde was considering taking a shower but he felt too tired. Instead, he mopped himself up as best as he could with a wet flannel and made himself some tea.

'This is meant to be a holiday.' thought the boy miserably, as he resumed his position by the window. 'A break. Usually it's a bad sign if I get those nightmares.' Hisoka sighed, even on holiday Muraki haunted him. While he was lost in his own thoughts, he heard the door creep open.

"You're back so soon from the banquet, I'm guessing they ran out of dessert."

When only silence greeted him, Hisoka turned to check that it was Tsuzuki. The older shinigami was taking off his suit by the wardrobe but Hisoka could not sense his partner's usual chirpy mood.

"Tsuzuki?" 'Why is he so quiet?' Then it dawned on him. Tsuzuki was upset that he hadn't joined him for dinner especially since it was the first day of their holiday and they were supposed to enjoy it together. Guilt ate away at his chest. After so much that they've been through he could at least enjoy himself without worrying about other things.

The boy turned to watch the city life. "Tsuzuki we should go diving or snorkelling tomorrow. I heard that the aquatic wildlife here is unbelievable."

There was rustling behind him and footsteps approaching.

"There is also that fancy boat party next week. I know you'll like that as there will be lots of food."

A hand smacked on the window right next to his head, startling Hisoka. The shinigami turned to face his partner and gulped. Tsuzuki's eyes were blank and dull. They scanned the younger shinigami's face before drifting slightly below.

The blonde's lips were dry. "I was just thinking about the things we could do. If you don't like that we could just go sightseeing in the city or look at the caves…"

Silence.

Hisoka was beginning to get unnerved, he couldn't sense the other's emotions at all.

"You didn't come to dinner."

Vivid green eyes blinked. There was a tight knot in his stomach as guilt washed over his form once more. "I-I'm sorry, I was really tired. I just got up."

Both shinigamis stared at each other for a while.

"Shame." Tsuzuki turned to go but a small hand gripped his upper arm.

"I'll make it up to you."

The brunette's attention was once again on the small blonde. "Oh?"

Hisoka bit his lip, his partner was acting strange. "I'm not that tired now, we can do something if you want." the boy searched the man's eyes for any emotion.

"Well," Tsuzuki smirked, "There is something we could do."

Hisoka almost did not notice a hand creeping up to his waist. "What do you have in mind? We can do anything." 'I hope it's nothing too weird.'

"Anything? Well then," Without warning, his partner flipped him around and embraced him from the back. Hisoka blinked in astonishment.

"I want to have your body."

'What did he just…' Hisoka gasped and turned to look at the brunette in shock. "H…hey! Stop joking around." He pulled away quickly when he felt hands creeping up to his arms. Before he got far, a hand grabbed his chin and tilted it up to face the older shinigami's face. Hisoka's eyes widened, his partner's face did not look right and he could suddenly sense the waves of lust hitting him strongly like a storm. The boy was pulled into a kiss, the other man's soft lips massaging his sensually.

"Mmmrph!"

When he felt a tongue trying to snake its way in, Hisoka bit hard on it and turned away in disgust. The tangy metallic taste of blood was in his mouth. There was also the trace of something sweet. Something familiar like… red wine.

"Tsuzuki you're drunk!"

The boy pushed him and glared. However. cold fear gripped him when he heard a dark chuckle. His body was viscously pushed onto the bed. The headboard banged against the wall so hard that there was a crack. The boy moaned and sat up groggily only to be pushed back down on the bed again. His head had hit the headboard hard, distorting his vision by making him see double. A heavy weight settled on his stomach cutting off his air supply by half. He realised that Tsuzuki had straddled him. It became even harder to breathe. His wrists were captured tightly in one of the man's hand and placed securely above his head. The other hand was unbuttoning his nightshirt.

"Wait Tsuzuki! You have no idea what you're doing!" yelled Hisoka, staring in shock at the peverse grin. The act to fight back had not crossed the boy's mind yet. Hisoka could not tell whether he imagined it or not but a glimmer of insanity passed through his partner's eyes. This position was too similar to the nightmare he'd just had.

"Poor lamb." smirked the man on top before descending down on the pale slender neck.

"No! Stop!" Hisoka began to struggle as he realised that his partner was definately not in control of himself. He thrashed his body side to side but to no avail, he could not get Tsuzuki's body off his. Tsuzuki's strength was unbelievable. They weren't even gentle kisses; there was biting, nipping and fierce sucking. The boy flushed in embarrassment. A cold hand circled up his chest and twisted a pink nipple violently.

"STOP IT!"

_SMACK! _

Green eyes stared in frozen horror at the lamp on the bedside table. 'Did he just…' The aftershock had left Hisoka's body limp and shaking. His cheek stung harshly and suddenly tears pooled down them. For some reason, his energy felt like it was getting sucked out fast. Something hard was pressed to his stomach and the boy felt sick when he realised what it was. Turning to look up at his partner, the one who he trusted the most, another face smiled at him in the shadows. It was a face that he knew all too well. Hands gripped at his sleeping pants and cold kisses were placed on his collar bone.

It was the sinister face that still continued to torture and haunt his dreams. Before blacking out, Hisoka whispered in pure hatred.

"Muraki…"

* * *

**Yes I kind of stole the Hijiiri and Tsuzuki scene but I really wished it was Hisoka in that moment. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed that, let me know what you thought about it. **

**I'm thinking of writing a threesome in the next chapter. Surprisingly I have not been able to find a single fanfic about a ****threesome between these 3 delicious boys. Well, 2 delicious men and a boy. So my lovelies, I've decided to take up the challenge ****but there is a slight problem….**

**I AM LACKING A LOT OF INSPIRATION!****!****! **Like **seriously. How do you people think it will work best?**

**Obviously Muraki will be calling the shots but…. **

**Should someone be tied up? **

**Should there be outfits? **

**Blackmail?**

**Who is in the middle of the sandwich?**

******Do you want rape? Gah! I** don't fucking know what you people are into. Please let me know your ideas, I really need some inspiration for a scene like that. Don't be shy. I love hearing ideas or else I won't know what stuff you guys want me to write about.

**Thanks for reading. :) x**


End file.
